The Thoughts That Lie In My Head
by the girl with knives
Summary: My thoughts were never introduced. I just went along or just simply watched. As each day passed, I had a different thought, either containing betrayal, love, jealousy, rage, or more. It didn't matter. You just don't know my thoughts.


She looked at the water. The water was black, you couldn't see anything that wasn't a spirit trying to do something once in a while. Darkness is a fashion here, such as sunny weather is a fashion in Los Angeles.

It was very gloomy here unlike where her mother is at. Her face got paler and her eyes got darker than usual. But it was no problem for her, if it just meant a little change to be with her true love, it was okay. Well, let's not say a _little_ change.

She dipped her finger tips a little to the water. She frowned as pain started to grow on the fingertips. She looked at her fingertips that were slightly burned. She put her hand back to where it was before she put it in the River Styx.

Many didn't believe that Persephone's love towards the ruler of Hades wasn't real, just _faux _love, a charade. '"_From the ground he rose with his chariot, snatched her up from the ground and took her to Hades, never to see her mother again." Isn't that how the myth goes?' _Persephone thought to herself. She smiled, _'Those silly humans. Don't all of them think that Hades was cruel doing that? At least, for those who care about Greek Mythology?' _ She gave a little laugh. Partly of the myth was true. Though she protested at the beginning, she began to grow attached to him. Her mother was a wreck that was true. It was also true that she was like a fury when she found out about the pomegranate accident. To stay with Hades, she did it on purpose.

She sighed as she got up. Today was so gloomy; she was starting to get depressed. As she walked, the spirits that were up and about nodded at her in respect. As she was walking near to the castle or whatever you want to describe how big it was, she saw Thanatos by the Styx, arguing with spirits, "No! Understand, You. Are. Dead. Not coming back! I can't take you back either, got it?"

She smiled, his work must be very difficult, arguing with stubborn spirits. She kept on walking, he would either snap, or somehow get them to be judged. As she walked, she pasted the underworld garden, underworld garden? Yeah, that screams, 'Fear me!' But this garden was like no other, it had beautiful, but creepy flowers and trees. A tree that looked to be made of bones would fall under that category.

Upon her, a big castle loomed, with the main colors being gold and black, an occasional red thrown in there. Shadows seemed to be surrounding the castle, which seemed impossible because it was already dark. It all screamed, 'Power! Terror!', very intimidating. She stepped onto the steps and knocked on the door. Mind you, while being a goddess meant being immortal, those blasts of darkness were scary and sometimes hurt. While they were unusual, they happened sometimes. How darkness can hurt, don't ask me.

A skeleton open the huge doors. It had clothes, slightly burned clothes with blood stains and a gunshot mark. It looked like an American uniform, but an olden one. It's teeth clattered as it talked, though probably, if a mortal heard it, it wouldn't know what it said or faint in fear. Persephone seemed to understand it, "Hello to you too, Alfred." She stepped into the castle and heard the door being closed.

She walked the castle and soon ended up in the main room. That being where the thrones are at. Her throne was decorated with flowers and bright colors, while Hades's was with darker colors. Speaking of him, he looked up as he heard the footsteps of his wife. He smile slightly, "Hello Persephone." She smiled brightly at him, "Hello, husband. I'll be going to rest, okay?" She said and he nodded. She walked to the other two giant doors that were in the throne room and pushed them. She climbed up the stairs leading to her chambers.

Once she got there, she put all her jewelry on the vanity dresser. She smiled once again, she seemed too happy to be depressed. Persephone climbed up to the bed and closed her eyes. I mean, every goddess needs her beauty sleep. It's not so easy to be a goddess, not less the queen of the underworld.

**A/N: I own nothing. So, anyone catch the reference in this? This was entered into a contest in DeviantART so, yeah, it's not really like the Persephone in Percy Jackson. I'm almost done with The Lost Hero! Whoo! Anyways, so, I'm thinking about doing other chapters including other goddesses, female Titans maybe like Calypso, and maybe other female demigods. :D Review! **

**P.S Hmm, oh my. Was the summery misleading? I don't know. Also! I may also do mortal female's thoughts. **

**P.S.S. Pfft, this isn't even thoughts are they? I don't know, ugh. I keep on finding mistakes. **


End file.
